


风声

by LZfourteen



Category: it is not the first work for a fandom
Genre: F/M, sm, 刑罚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZfourteen/pseuds/LZfourteen
Relationships: 审讯官与女犯人
Kudos: 15





	风声

秦霄贤是76号出了名的审讯高手，今天却也碰上了硬茬，他看着面前被打得遍体鳞伤的女子，叹了一口气“真是不知道灌了什么迷魂汤，这样为你的主子卖命，真的值得么？你乖乖说出来，何必受这么多罪呢？”  
他一手捏着你的下巴强迫你看着他，他看着眼前这可怜兮兮的丫头，勾起一抹坏笑，放开她示意让人用凉盐水泼醒她。  
你醒的那一刻，承受着盐水浸入伤口，仿佛千千万万只虫子在啃噬着伤口，扎地实在是太疼了，可也虚脱地说不出话来。

秦霄贤拎起一块烙铁注视着那发光发烫的部分，“这是为你们姑娘家家准备的小烙铁，你说烫哪你会老实交代呢？”他的手指轻轻抚摸你的面庞“是你漂亮娇俏的小脸蛋儿呢？”手指向下滑动到柔软的乳房“还是这？”他的手指继续向下滑动，掐了一下阴核“这似乎也是个不错的选择”

你实在是没有什么力气了，用虚弱嘶哑的声音恳求着“我真的什么都不知道，你们放过我吧，这么多刑罚了，我要是知道早就招了，我真的什么都不知道，求求你们放过我吧！求求你了！”

“你不大老实啊？怎么非要说谎呢？给你最后三秒钟，你好好想想”他将烙铁放入炭盆里继续烤着

“我真的什么都不知道！求求你们放过我吧！秦先生……我就是个普通医生，我真的什么都不知道！”你无比恐惧地央求着

秦霄贤很是佩服这女子的胆识，到了这一关害不害怕“你们俩，给我掰开她的腿，好好治一治这个不听话的小东西。”

你的两条腿被两名特务强硬分开，姑娘的心都要蹦出来了“不要！我真的不知道，我没必要为了他们挨这么多罪啊！我真的不知道！”

许是秦霄贤信了她真的不知道，许是她的样貌打动了他，他有些迟疑了，他放弃了之前的选择，将烙铁悬于姑娘两腿之前“你真的想好了？你真的不说？”

你拼命地摇着头，泪汪汪的大眼睛，凭他是心狠手辣的秦霄贤也有些于心不忍，手向旁边一抖，烙铁硬生生烙在大腿根上。滚烫，疼痛，焦灼，没有一个确切的词语能够用来描写此时的疼痛与痛苦。

再次疼晕了虚脱了过去。

许是她真的不知道呢？他开始动摇了“把她押在牢里，没有我的命令，谁也不许进去！”

是！

阴冷潮湿的地牢里，她蜷缩在墙角，衣不蔽体，伤痕累累，她怕是快要去见阎王了吧！手铐脚镣的铁链发出叮叮当当的声音让你还相信自己还活着  
恍惚之间，你似乎感觉一个人进来了牢房，这个时候还有谁回来看自己呢？  
“呦！小丫头够厉害啊，受了这么多刑罚，真让哥哥我心疼啊。”秦霄贤走上前来抬起女子的头让她与自己对视  
“你要做什么？”

“做什么？爱！”说着他将小姑娘一只手的手铐解开，系在一旁的栏杆上，解下领带塞在姑娘口中防止她咬舌自尽。他还在姑娘的乳头上安了两个新鲜玩意，乳尖那两颗原本粉嫩的肉粒不大一会就变得红肿不堪。  
任凭你这样挣扎，这样央求，他终是直直闯入，在你内横冲直撞，他的巨物大操大做，在秦霄贤的剧烈地撞击下,臀肉不停地颤动，乳肉被撞得一晃一晃的。酥麻肿胀的舒爽之感与火辣辣的疼痛感交替着传递到大脑神经,又由神经发射到全身的每一寸皮肤。  
他每一次的挺入都很用力,没有停顿地直直顶进子宫，仿佛要将你撞碎，巨物插得蜜液噗嗤作响,男女交合的啪啪声，姑娘口中被阻挡的娇喘声呜咽声，男子口中的低吼声，铁链撞向栏杆的金属哗啦声，一切的一切都显得无比淫糜。  
这色情的声音勾得内壁愈发地裹挟着巨物，忽然的收紧,夹得秦霄贤发出一声声喘息。当秦霄贤将身下巨物从姑娘体内拔出时，沾满了殷红和蜜液。  
姑娘的脸上有掌印，有鞭印，有擦伤，却遮掩不住娇滴滴的媚气。双眸里不知什么时候就被泪水填满了，泪水从泛着潮红的脸颊滑落到她的胸前乳房之上

刚刚结束，你就被带到另一件审讯室，你看到面前的麻绳咽了口口水，麻绳上面有很多的结，你想要后退，被秦霄贤抓住，使劲摇着头，秦霄贤用手抚摸着你的面庞“过了这关，我就信你什么都不知道”

一刹那万念俱灰，他伸手揉你的阴蒂，突如其来的刺激让你瞬间软了腰，他揉了两下阴蒂确定出水了以后把你抱起来，“看哥哥我多心疼你啊”便高高举起放到麻绳的一端，你低头看看身下的绳子，闭了闭眼咬了咬牙慢慢往前挪着走。  
“哼嗯.”你晈着下唇微微移动着，稚嫩的阴唇在麻绳上摩擦，绳子很高，脚离地，只得靠着阴部发力向前挪动。腿间粗糙的剌痛，刺激着烙伤，却也开始带动你的身体逐渐泛起情欲，挪动了几步走过的麻绳就全都湿透了不知是血还是也夹杂着蜜液，“走的太慢了，你们帮帮她”他坐在一旁期待着一场好戏的上演

这时两名特工将你的腿使劲往下压，然后猛地跑了起来，阴部与麻绳深度摩擦，疼地冒了一身冷汗，很快到了第一个绳结处，他们猛地抬起，又狠狠落下，确保下面的嘴儿将那绳结完完全全地吃进去，已经流血肿胀的阴蒂碾过绳结的瞬间就让你软了腰

疼痛又略微带着点快感，让你忍不住呜咽出声，好不容易走过一个绳结，又快速划过中间的一段绳子，抵达了下一个绳结，一个又一个，一个比一个高的绳结实在让你吃不消，你哭着向每一个人求饶，秦霄贤抬手擦擦你的眼泪“乖，还没走玩呢？”

你哼哼唧即的被他们继续拖着，不知这样的折磨过了多久，也不知道高潮了多少次，直到那最后一个绳结

“乖，最后一个你自己来”

你拼命地摇着头，央求着他，仿佛这样，他就可以放过你。见你这样，他直接上手将你按在最后一个高高的绳结上，又一踢你的小腿

“啊哈..…”被狠狠按在绳结上的瞬间你就高潮了，穴里吹出的液体和血液瞬间就淋透了整个绳结。在你摔下麻绳之前，看到了被染成鲜红的麻绳，两条腿蜷缩着，拼命地想要并拢，以此来缓解你下体遭受的非人虐待，躺在地上，眼泪夺眶而出，滴答滴答打在地面上

“乖！我这就放了你！”


End file.
